Damsel In Distress
by DoubleMMia
Summary: Gwen's Jack's 'Damsel In Distress' Gwen/Jack


**(A/N: I'm doing this one for my sister kay? I don't support the couple but here I go!)**

**Damsel In Distress**

Gwen Cooper is NOT a damsel in distress.

As she keeps reminding everyone whilst working in the hub.

She did not need Jack's help whenever Tosh said that her top was inside out and try hard not to giggle nastily at her friend.

"Toshiko, back to work. Gwen, go get changed."

And so, Gwen would huff and puff all the way until she got to the cells where she would hide in the darkest corners and put her top back.

Jack following her until she told him to piss off and get back to his dingy office where he belonged.

When she would return, he followed her, trying to work her out over his shoulder secretly - knowing very well that she could see him quite unmistakably.

She HATED it when he looked at her like that. It made her feel so dirty, so cheap and so damn good…

She then flipped Owen her middle finger to show her appreciation of him looking at her like she was fucking naked.

"Gwen darling, your fucking tits are exposed. Not that I don't mind them not being covered up but -"

"Owen, shut up. Gwen, get yourself dignified. Pronto."

Gwen snarled angrily at their leader's retreating back, knowing very well that there was a smug grin on the git's face.

She then realized she was being rather unfair on everyone today. She wasn't even on her damn period ever.

She then also realized she didn't give a fuck today.

So when Owen made a snide remark about how big her tits were, he found himself crouched over, with a big lump on the back of his sore head.

Nevertheless, she turned away from the group, placing her breasts back where they should be - in a dignified way. Cough, cough.

She then heard someone falling down the walk way just by her, groaning to see what damage she had done now.

Ianto had dropped a cup of coffee.

On her NEW pair of shoes. She tried her hardest not to break down in vicious amount of tears.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry…I…" Ianto stuttered, before abandoning his speech to pick the cup of coffee up and rushing away to do what he did best.

Gwen felt her frustration grow into rage as she screamed as loud as she could, before rushing into Jack's office.

He was polishing his shoes. HIS FUCKING SHOES! The cheek of the man! He's tongue just poked out of his lips as he cleaned them, making sure he didn't miss one spot.

When he looked up, he let out a cheeky smile - showing that he knew exactly what had happened.

"Jack. Fucking. Harkness!" She screeched, her hands thrown up into the air as she ran towards him.

He didn't answer, because he had nothing else to say. The cheeky smile disappeared as he walked past her out of his office.

She watched him go, her angry eyes softening as he walked out of the hub, clearly disturbed about something.

She knew where he was going. The roof.

What Captain Jack Harkness didn't know.

She was going to join him up there. Because she was a nosy cow and she didn't feel like staying with everyone in the hub.

"Why are you up here?" He asked, not moving from the soldier stance that he held as he looked over at Cardiff.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied, standing behind him directly, also watching the people below.

"I'm just thinking." He answered, his eyes never leaving the little ants of people below them both.

"About?" She prodded, anxious to know everything that was going inside Jack Harkness's head.

Though she knew pretty well, not everything was very pretty inside of his head, not pretty at all.

"A pretty lady." He turned to look at her, a smile printed on his face as he watched her eyes widen in shock at the information he gave her.

"Oh yeah? Who is it this time?" She asked, knowing for a fact that the big lump of worms in the bottom of her stomach was down right jealousy. Jealousy that she should NOT be feeling whenever he mentioned a woman.

"A girl with blonde hair, she and the right kind of Doctor…They were something. Something amazing." He muttered softly, as if to no one at all.

Gwen inwardly sighed.

"The right kind of doctor? Whoever he is, I need to go see him." She sniffed. "I've got a cold."

He laughed, his eyes twinkling with boyish happiness and his body shaking with the laughter that was being kept inside of him.

She smiled lightly, trying her hardest to beat down a blush that was threatening to come to her cheeks.

"Is he really that amazing?" She asked, looking straight in his eyes - wanting to know so much more about him without invading his personal space.

He nodded without hesitation, then turned away again, a frown on his face.

"He left me though…" He turned back to her, his chin on one of his hands - it made him look thoughtful.

"I won't." She answered quickly.

He instinctively glanced up at her, his eyes searching her fierce ones for answers that he knew he wouldn't get.

Then her foot slipped.

She felt a short wind pass through her hair as she tumbled down to the ground below, knowing very well she'd be dead if she hit.

Then a hand on her shoulder, lifting her up to the sanctuary of Jack's warm arms, the place she wished she was twenty four seven.

"I know you won't, because you're my damsel in distress."

Gwen growled.


End file.
